


cohesive

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: he tends to stay up late and she's a morning person.





	cohesive

Her nocturnal soul steals back his place by her side. He’s a screen flickering in the dark, a revelation at 5 AM, but when he heard her stirring, he came back to bed. She threads her fingers through his white hair, fog baking out of the earth after the rain.

He’s such a good place for her, warm eyes where she can put all her fears and sharp teeth to gnash them apart. She kisses him, taken with the urge to be one in every way.

He manages to follow her in place, ready just when she needs him to be. Her body magnetizes to the secrets of his arousal.

...

His sunrise drags his shoulders into the blankets, her heat breaking over his night-chilled skin with a sigh like light overtaking the horizon. Once upon a time, he felt blinded by her. She held the door open until his eyes adjusted, though, and put a pair of wings on his back.

Her hands take the parts of him that he’s not sure about, hold him until he’s malleable, and make him something cohesive, something that doesn’t break down in the sun.

Slow is the meeting of their hips. Aching is the build of bliss where she engulfs him.

...

As always, she meets him at the top; they share a moment - green of growth, red of hearts - before the tension breaks, lightning and thunder rolling through summer steam.


End file.
